Lincoln Loud,Ninja total
by eltioRob95
Summary: Lincoln Loud, hijo varón único con diez hermanas, se convierte en el nuevo Ninja, protector de Royal woods, luchando contra las fuerzas oscuras, crossover, homenaje a la serie Randy Cunningham Ninja total, soy el mismo escritor de TLH Kid vs Kat.


**Randy Cunningham, Ninja total creado Jed elinoff y Scott thomas.**

**The Loud house creado por Chris savino**

**estas no me pertenecen si no DisneyXD (el cual cumple una decada) y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lincoln Marie Loud, tengo diez hermanas, hermosas y talentosas en lo que hacen, a pesar de ser el típico hermano del sándwich, ellas me aprecian mucho, al igual que mis padres.

A pesar de tener una familia tan grande perfecta, sentí que algo le faltaba a mi vida, un dia cuando entré a mi habitación, me encontré a un misterioso chico adolescente de cabello violeta dentro, no alcance a verlo bien, puesto que apenas me vió saltó por la ventana, desde entonces nunca mas lo vi.

Pero me dejó algo, una misteriosa caja rectangular, dentro de ella había mascara de Ninja, me la puse y sentí como la máscara me cubría por completo, convirtiéndome en el héroe más cool de Royal Woods, EL NINJA!

Durante 800 años Royal Woods es protegida por el ninja, nadie sabe que cada cuatro años se elige un nuevo guerrero, y me sorprende haber sido yo ya que mi hermana Lynn tiene más experiencia en eso de ser ninja.

Un estudiante de quinto año que lucha contra el mal, yo Lincoln Loud soy ese ninja.

¡Bomba de humo!

(Lincoln y Clyde)

_Oye_

_Hey_

_Dime tú_

_Que hay aquí_

_Otro bruce lee!_

_Es total, es parcial_

_No, no pares!_

_Oye!_

_Hey!_

_Dime tú!_

_Hazlo Ninja!_

_Que hay aquí!_

_Es un héroe_

_Luchador!_

_Un novato que es un ninja!_

_*corre la música de Ninja total*_

**Lincoln Loud Ninja total.**

Hoy era el día de la práctica para el partido de baloncesto en la escuela de Royal Woods, en estos momentos se desarrollaba la práctica , los jugadores daban lo mejor de si , con la mayoría los alumnos observando desde la gradas durante la hora del almuerzo.

En las afueras de la escuela.

-¿Estás seguro de que si hacemos esto lo lograremos?- pregunta un chico de anteojos.

-Cien por ciento seguro Clyde-

-Bien Lincoln, hagamos esto de una buena vez-

Las puertas del lugar de práctica se abrieron, revelando a Lincoln y a Clyde con pintura alrededor de toda la piel, disparando espuma en ambos lados, solamente era Lincoln el que alentaba al equipo.

-¡Vamos equipo de Royal Woods!-

El público se quedó en silencio al igual que los jugadores de Baloncesto, el grupo de los góticos solamente arquearon la ceja, Chandler quien esta en el equipo gritó con burla.

-Jaja perdedores!-

*todos se rie*

Lincoln y Clyde se miraron confundidos, dieron un suspiro cansado, y se sentaron en las gradas así como estaban, parecía que su plan de sentarse en la grada exclusiva de los populares llamada "La jaula" había sido un total fracaso.

-No lo entiendo Clyde, creí que con mostrar nuestro espíritu al equipo, podríamos sentarnos en la jaula-

-Si, parece que nos faltó mas entusiasmo Lincoln, si , debe ser eso-

De repente ambos amigos escuchan una pequeña discusión provenir desde el grupo de los góticos, Haiku junto con otros miembros del club de poemas, miraban molestos a Lucy.

-¿Enserio Lucy? ¿Un poema sobre flores y la luz? ¿qué tiene de gótico esos temas?- Haiku se cruzó de brazos.

-Pensé que podríamos que crear algo que fuera más nuevo para escribir mejores poemas-

-Si, entiendo lo que quieres hacer Lucy pero…-

-Creo que este club no es tu fuerte Lucy- dijo un miembro.

-Si, dedícate a otra cosa- dijo otro.

-No eres una poeta de verdad- agregó alguien más.

Haiku se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-La verdad estas siendo una terrible escritora de poemas Lucy, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga-

-No chicos, no digan eso, yo solamente estaba…-

-Si ,deberías usar vestido blanco y hacer jardinería con las lombrices ya que te atraen tanto las flores- dijo uno como forma de chiste, Los demás Góticos rieron en voz baja.

Para Lucy esas fueron crueles palabras, sus labios temblaron, se quebraría en cualquier momento, la loud gótica se fue corriendo de ahí hacia los pasillos.

-¡Lucy no te vayas! ¡no quise…- Haiku miró con una ligera molestia a sus "amigos"

-Ahora si se pasaron chicos-

Lincoln quien había escuchado todo, quiso levantar e ir tras su hermana menor.

-¡Lucy!-

-¡Espera Lincoln! estas cubierto de pintura y en ropa interior, no creo que a Lucy le agrade la idea de que te le acerques.

-Tienes razón Clyde, hay que ir a las duchas primero y luego iremos a nuestros casilleros a ponernos nuestra ropa, vamos-

La hermana menor gótica de Lincoln entró al baño de la escuela, agradeció internamente que no hubiera nadie en el baño, así podría descargar su tristeza de forma ininterrumpida ,nunca solían afectarle las palabras, pero soy su propia gente de verdad fueron crueles con ella.

-Suspiro, por qué me tuvo que pasar esto, por qué- *Sollozos*

Las lagrimas de Lucy seguían bajando por su rostro, mientras ella se miraba el espejo, sin ser consciente de que sus lamentos serían manipulados por un ser maligno aprisionado en las entrañas de la tierra misma.

Bajo tierra…

Un ser mágico de oscuras intenciones, con cadenas doradas alrededor de sus muñecas, ojos brillantes, piel verdosa y muerta, con un rostro siniestro y espeluznante, sin ninguna pizca de empatía por los mortales, se encontraba pensativo, pronto salió de su trance al oler algo que detectó su atención por completo.

-Hmmm huelo un poco de angustia, mezclado con humillación, muy rico, hahahaAHAHAHA –

se rió el ser para sus adentros, quien se puso de pie, con sus manos conjuró una bola verde de magia la cual se fue hacia arriba a través de los túneles.

Lucy seguía llorando en silencio, sin darse cuenta de que una maligna aura verde de energía emerge del enrejado debajo del tocador, el cual se adentró en ella, La Loud gótica sintió que la tristeza se desvanecía para dar espacio a la ira, apretó los puños, mientras sus ojos cambiaban y empezaba la metamorfosis.

-Me las pagaran…

Sus brazos y piernas se alargaron, sus dedos se convirtieron en garras filosas, su mandíbula se agrandó, sus dientes se cambiaron a enormes colmillos, con espuma emergiendo.

*Voz monstruosa***-¡TODOS ME LA VAN A PAGAR!-**

En uno de los pasillos de la escuela….

El peliblanco y su amigo de color salieron de las duchas luego de limpiarse toda la pintura azul del cuerpo.

-Bueno, por suerte, el agua logró disolver la pintura de nuestra piel por completo Lincoln

-si Clyde, lo malo es que estamos en calzoncillos- opinó el peliblanco.

-tenemos ir pronto a nuestros casilleros a encontrar nuestra ropa antes de que alguien más nos vea asi-

Ambos amigos escuchan un gruñido provenir de un lado del pasillo, ven pasar a una criatura que corría a toda velocidad.

-¿Y esa cosa?-

-Oh no, se dirige a la clase de poemas! ¡Y Lucy esta ahí!- gritó Lincoln alarmado.

Rápidamente el Albino saca la mascara de debajo de su ropa interior, Clyde lo interrumpe antes de que se la pusiera.

-Wow, wow, wow, ¿te pondrás la máscara de ninja que estaba debajo de tus calzoncillos cerca de tus…?-

-Sip- respondió Lincoln sin interés, se coloca la mascara que mágicamente lo transforma en el ninja.

-¡Bomba de humo!- desaparece.

La bestia monstruosa entró al club de los góticos y destrozó todas las mesas y sillas, desgarró los carteles con sus garras, por supuesto que los góticos se asustaron por la criatura desalmada.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-

-¿por qué lleva la ropa de Lucy?-

-¿Dónde esta Lucy?- preguntó su amiga.

El monstruo dirigió su mirada hacia sus ex amigos góticos y levantó una mesa con intención de arrojársela a ellos, El Ninja aparece frente a ella , con la espada en mano.

-Baja esa mesa ahora-

-Es el Ninja- dijo Haiku ligeramente sorprendida.

El monstruo se rió en forma maliciosa y se la arrojó al Ninja, este la partió en dos de una sola cortada de su espada, Lincoln esquivaba todos los rapidos zarpazos de la criatura.

El ninja dirigió su mirada a Haiku.

-¡Tu! Préstame ese libro-

Sin protestar, Haiku le dio el libro, El ninja lo tomó y lo golpeo con el repetidas veces aturdiendo al horripilante monstruo, causando que este rugiera con ira.

-Oye ¿puedes decirme que tienes en contra de estos chicos y su zona de confort?-

**-SI YO NO PUEDO SER UNA GRAN POETA ¡NADIE MAS LO SERÁ!-**

Lincoln abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Lucy?-

El monstruo mandó al ninja contra la pared de un golpe, y se fue del lugar creando un hoyo en la pared, el Ninja Loud rápidamente hizo su acto de desaparición.

-¡Bomba de humo!-

* * *

Al dia siguiente, En la biblioteca…

Lincoln y Clyde se encontraban leyendo algun libro, mientras Clyde leía para un examen , su amigo de cabello blanco le explicaba todo lo sucedido con su hermana gótica.

-Estuve buscando a Lucy en todo el dia y toda la tarde Clyde, no la pude hallar, papá, mamá, todas mis hermanas están preocupadas de que no haya aparecido-

-Bueno Lincoln, ella ahora odia el club de góticos, podría volver a aparecer en la escuela-

-Clyde, soy el Ninja, no puedo esperar a que el desastre ocurra, mi deber es evitarlo, además es mi hermana de quien hablamos, tengo que pensar en como regresarla a la normalidad-

*Una idea*

-Oh, tal vez el ninjanómicon me ayude-

-¿El libro sagrado del Ninja?-

-Ese mismo-

Lincoln abre el nómicon para encontrar alguna posible debilidad para el monstruo en el que Lucy se había convertido, de forma mágica aparece un proverbio.

-Hmm veamos-

"debes cortar los hilos a la marioneta"

-Suena a algo que haría mi pequeña hermana Lola, pero no lo entiendo.

"tienes que cortarlos amigos"

-Sigo sin entendeeer-

En eso el nómicon se ilumina transportando a Lincoln dentro del mismo libro , enseñando un antiguo gráfico chino viviente, un hombre en kimono convertido en monstruo, el ninja destruye su objeto preciado (el abanico japones) deshaciendo la maldción, el hombre regresa a la normalidad sin ningún recuerdo de haber estado poseído, ahora todo quedaba para Lincoln, el nomicon lo regresa de nuevo a la biblioteca.

-¿y? ¿Qué conseguiste?- preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Eso es Clyde! Debo cortar los hilos!-

-Shhhh!- la bibliotecaria.

*susurrando*-Ups, lo siento- dirige la mirada a su mejor amigo.

-Oye Clyde, ya sé lo que debo hacer, tengo que destruir su objeto mas querido-

-¿Eso no sería malo para Lucy?-

-un pequeño precio a pagar, todo por regresarla a la normalidad-

Bajo la tierra…

El maligno ser aprisionado atrapa una rata, solamente con el objetivo de charlar, 800 años aprisionado en completa oscuridad y soledad puede ser frustrante para cualquiera

-Hola amigo. No nos hemos presentado, me llaman "EL Hechicero" seguramente habrás escuchado algunas cosas de mí-

La rata negó en respuesta.

-Bueno verás, mi última creación está arriba sembrando el miedo, una vez que haya suficiente terror en la población de Royal Woods, podré salir de aquí y sembrar la discordia y el caos AHAHAHAHAHA-

La Rata acompaña al Hechicero en su risa malvada, hasta que el se detiene y mira al roedor de reojo.

-¿te estás riendo de mi o conmigo?-

La rata responde con un simple sonido.

-Oh, deacuerdo-

*continua su risa maligna*

\- AHAHAHAHAH-

* * *

Esa noche en la escuela Royal Woods…

Lincoln y Clyde asistieron al día del partido de baloncesto en la escuela Royal Woods, por dos motivos, el primero, el cual Clyde consideraba mucho más importante, el poder sentarse en "La jaula" con los populares, el segundo motivo era más importante para Lincoln, sabía que antes de iniciar el juego, Haiku recitaría un emotivo poema sobre el deporte, La maestra Johnson aparece con el microfono.

-Recibamos con un fuerte aplazo a Haiku, quien representa al club del poema y nos deleitará con uno de sus profundos y apasionados poemas-

-Gracias Maestra Johnson- agradeció quien Haiku apareció a su lado.

Aunque no se notaba , la gotica Haiku se sentía más deprimida que de costumbre, su amiga Lucy había desaparecido y ella había sido muy dura con ella, estaba a punto de iniciar con su poema cuando de repente….

El monstruo que había atacado el salón del club de poemas, había aparecido nuevamente interrumpiendo el evento, rugiendo con toda voracidad.

-Tal como lo predije Clyde- dijo Lincoln sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Sabes que hora es ¿no?-

Clyde sonrió en respuesta.

-No Lincoln, no sé que hora es-

-La hora ninja-

Clyde rió y se hizo el desentendido.

-Oh, debí suponerlo-

Lincoln se oculta bajo las gradas, se coloca su máscara convirtiendose en el Ninja, Lucy estaba desgarrando el suelo y espantando a los jugadores, El Ninja aparece ante ella con su espada en mano, Lucy ruge con furia.

**-RAAAARGH!**

*El hechicero desde el centro de la tierra acumulando toda su magia*

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

El ninja saltó sobre el monstruo, la criatura vió sus movimientos y mandó volar al ninja de un golpe contra la mesa de bocadillos.

-¡No los bocadillos!- exclamó Clyde clavando las uñas en su cabello.

-¡Haz que pague Ninja! ¡QUE PAGUE!-

Lucy aprovechó para acercarse al Ninja para luego tomarlo y apretarlo hasta que estalle.

-Rayos, si es que es muy fuerte, tengo que cortar su hilo pronto ¿pero cual es?- Lincoln miró alrededor de su vestido negro tratando de encontrar algún objeto querido.

-Oh claro, su libro de poemas-

Sacó dos pequeñas bolitas rojas frente a los ojos de la criatura.

-¡Bomba flash!-

Las bolitas estallaron cegando a su hermana monstruo, solo por un momento, usando su listón rojo de Ninja, Lincoln logró arrebatarle el pequeño cuadernillo de poemas a Lucy, una vez que ella recuperó la visión corrió hacia el Ninja deseando desgarrarlo.

Lincoln sin perder tiempo corta en pedazos el cuadernillo, la magia del Hechicero abandonó el objeto preciado de Lucy y regresó de vuelta hacia su dueño.

El Hechicero gruñe furioso de ver que su libertad había sido atrasada por el Ninja una vez más.

-Grrr, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte Ninja- juró el villano.

De vuelta en la escuela…

Lincoln estaba aliviado de que su hermana menor haya vuelto a la normalidad

-¿Lucy?-

La Loud gótica despierta.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? ¿El Ninja?- dijo con cierto asombro de ver al héroe del cual todo Royal Woods comentaba, frente a ella.

-Si, soy yo Lucy.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Ehmm…. ¡Bomba de humo!- *Desaparece*

El peliblanco se volvió a esconder debajo de las gradas y se quitó la mascara, Los amigos de Lucy se acercaron a ella,

-Lucy!-

-Haiku-

-Wow ¿tu eras el monstruo?-

-Para serte sincera, no tengo ningún recuerdo de eso-

-No importa, escucha Lucy, me sentí muy mal por haberte hablado de forma tan severa y… por haber dicho que tu serías una terrible escritora de poemas ¿crees que puedas…perdonarme?-

Lucy sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-Claro que te perdono amiga-

-Desde ahora voy a aceptar tus nuevas ideas para crear más poemas ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Lincoln y Clyde sentados en "La jaula" la zona de gradas para los chicos populares.

-Bueno Clyde, por fin lo conseguimos, estamos sentados aquí en la jaula-

-Lo malo, es que el partido acabó, y las chicas bonitas no están sentadas con nosotros-

-Que más da-

*Suena su teléfono móvil*

-Oh, un mensaje de Lori-

"Lincoln, ven a casa, pedimos Pizza, ven rápido o nos la acabaremos toda"

-Hora de irse Clyde-

-No llegaras a tiempo Lincoln ¿usarás tu mascara?-

-Por supuesto-

Lincoln se vuelve el Ninja una vez más y fue saltando de árbol en árbol, de un techo a otro a la luz de la luna, para si poder probar el último pedazo de Pizza, esperando que sus diez hermanas no la devoraran toda.

-Como ya vieron, esta es mi rutina, me llamo Lincoln Loud y soy el Ninja-

FIN

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido mi homenaje a una de las series más épicas que pasaron en Disney XD, randy cuningham Ninja total, Dicen que el creador de Miraculous Ladybug se inspiró de esta serie XD me sorprende que no exista un crossover de esto, pero no importa yo ya lo hice.**

**ojala les haya encantado ver a Lincoln como el Ninja.**

**En este fic, El Hechicero aun no es liberado, pasaron los 4 años, y Lincoln se convierte en el sucesor de Randy como el Ninja, ademas en esta version, Randy tambien es de Royal interesantes.**

**El creador de Invasor zim johnen vazquez fue quien hizo los diseños de los personajes (por si notaron cierta familiaridad)**

**Tim curry (el payaso IT de 1990) fue quien hizo la voz del Hechicero en esta serie.**

**PD: soy el mismo escritor de TLH Kid vs Kat , saludos a los fans de ambas series.**


End file.
